


True love's ghost

by x_anathemaX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe-High School, Alternate Universe-soulmates, M/M, frank is clumsy, gerard is a nerd, mikey is...just mikey, ray is the literal sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_anathemaX/pseuds/x_anathemaX
Summary: “So what’s you’re opinion on true love?”“True love is like a ghost.Everyone talks about it but few have really seen it.Think about it, how many people do you know that have found their true love?”





	True love's ghost

 

**December 21**

 

Gerard and I have been best friends since childhood,or kindergarden to be exact...he was the quiet kind kid drawing little zombies and vampires in the back of the class,I was the loud rambunctious kid that scared the shit out of our teacher,but it’s strange once we started playing together we just clicked.People say opposites attract,I guess they are right about that.

“Frank?”,the voice jerked me out of my thoughts, Gerard looked at me anxiously , “you are being rather quiet,whatcha thinking about?”

I shrug,”Nothing really.”

I pull my scarf up over my nose, "fuckin' freezing out here", Gerard nods in agreement as we head inside the school.

'Time for another day of hell huh?' I grumble to myself as Gerard walks ahead of me.

* * *

 

Science class, I hate it-don't get me wrong I usually love it,but we've been doing a unit on soulmates-today inspecific we talked about counters-which is what i have-which are little tattoo like things that appear on some peoples wrists on their 13th birthday.

Counters aren't the only thing people have to find their soulmate with,sometimes its just a name,others have the red string,soulmarks,first words to eachother..just to name a few.

But as I mentioned-I have a counter,one reason I hate the idea of true love is because of it.

Once, it was lunchtime and my counter went down to ten..I sat down and back up too 4,000 it went...

I hate my soulmate..whoever they are..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided that instead of everyone having the same kind of soulmate identifying marks that they'd all be different-like Frank has a counter,counts down the minutes til his soulmate asks him out. Gerard has a red string-he secretly knows his soulmate is Frank but hasn't had the courage to ask him out yet-which is a little string that is attached to his ring finger and his soulmates ring finger-even if the other can't see it.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/comments &and kudos are always apreciated!


End file.
